


Chills

by KaileyTurtle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, idon'tknowhowtowritecreepystuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaileyTurtle/pseuds/KaileyTurtle
Summary: Edelgard and Lysithea spend a day together exploring a forest and getting ice cream.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 6
Collections: Edelys Week 2020





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Day ????: It's a bunch of different prompts combined. Fear, Nature, Modern AU, Sweets, and Ghost.

It was only noon but the trees blocked most of the daylight away. Nothing could be heard except for the tires of the small red SUV crunching the dirt road beneath it, and the occasional bird chirping. Edelgard and Lysithea had decided to take a date out in the woods. Not something Lysithea was too happy about, but Edelgard insisted, so she agreed. Lysithea was already getting afraid. “El, are you sure this is a good idea? You said the forest was very pretty here, not something out of a horror movie.”

“I assure you that there is nothing to be afraid of, Lysie.” Edelgard wasn’t confident in that answer, she had never been this far in the forest before and Lysithea was right, this did seem like something out of a horror movie. “The only thing that we have to worry about is bears, and that’s why we brought bear spray.”

Lysithea groaned, crossed her arms, leaned back in the passenger's seat, and stared out the window. “If you say so. I still don’t why I agreed to go on this ‘date’ with you”

“It’s because you love me.” Edelgard teasingly answered, getting a little blush out of Lysithea. “Even if you don’t like the date, you have to admit the matching outfits I picked out for us are adorable.”

They were both wearing waist-high lace-up dresses with a black top, black leggings, and leather boots. The only difference was that Edelgard’s dress was red, and Lysitheas’ was purple. “I suppose that’s why. These outfits are hardly suitable for hiking, but yes, they are adorable. I’ll give you that”

“And that’s all that matters. It's not like we are going to be out for days. Only a few hours and then we’ll be on our way home!” Edelgard took one hand off the wheel to mess with Lysithea’s hair, which Lysithea did nothing about besides roll her eyes.

A few more minutes passed in silence, driving through the narrow road until they had finally pulled into a ramshackle parking lot. It was a patch of gravel with weeds scattered throughout it, next to the trail that they had planned to hike. Edelgard quickly stopped the car, hopped out, and went to the trunk to begin unloading their bags. Lysithea begrudgingly followed. “Are you sure this is the right place? I thought you said this was a ‘popular hiking trail’? It doesn’t look like anyone has been here in years”

“That’s because they only bring people out here to clean it up once a year. Of course, it’s not going to look completely neat.” Edelgard answered, pulling out two small gray backpacks and handing one to Lysithea.

They both slung their bags on. Edelgard grabbed Lysithea’s hand and they began their trek into the forest. The hike they planned was short, only about 3 miles long. However, the trail they took was not an easy one. It had many steep hills that could wear them out quicker than a more comfortable flat trail, but when the hike was over they had planned to go to their favorite ice cream place in town. That was enough motivation for both of them to finish this as quickly as possible. Lysithea was still a bit grumpy about this whole thing, Edelgard had noticed and wanted to make an attempt to cheer her up. “So, Lysie, what kind of ice cream to do you plan on getting once we’re done here.”

“Do you really think I’ve decided yet?” Lysithea laughed, seeing that was enough to make Edelgard feel a bit better. “It always takes me ages to decide which flavor I want. Chocolate, vanilla, cake batter, cookie dough… so many amazing flavors to choose from. Then I have to decide which toppings I want. It’s such a complicated process but so worth it in the end.”  
She was practically drooling at the thought of ice cream, Edelgard was beginning to crave some as well. “Have you ever just thought of mixing all of them together?”

“Absolutely not! Edelgard, I don’t trust people who mix all flavors together.” She sounded like she was joking, but it was clear that she didn’t like Edelgard’s suggestion. “Mixing a few flavors together is often the best, but mixing all of the flavors together is never a good idea. It just becomes a mess and ends up tasting awful, or the stronger flavors overpower the weaker ones.”

“That makes sense. All those flavors together. It sounds like it would be too sweet for me.” Edelgard agreed, just thinking about that amount of sweetness made her teeth ache.

Edelgard paused as something grabbed her attention out of the corner of the eye, Lysithea took a few more steps before realizing that Edelgard had stopped. Lysithea turned to where Edelgard was facing, and could barely make out an abandoned house in the distance. “Oh no, Edelgard, we are not going to check that out.”

“Why not? There is no harm in just taking a little peak.” Edelgard pouted her lips and gave Lysithea the puppy dog eyes.  
“There could be wild animals in there, crazy people, or-” Lysithea froze, not wanting to even talk about what had come to her mind.

“Or what?” Edelgard asked

“Nothing!” Lysithea tried her best to mask her fear. “Just pretend I didn’t say anything.”

“Fine, but can we please go check it out! If anything dangerous is in there then I’ll protect you.” Edelgard flexed her muscles in an attempt to fluster Lysithea, which forced some redness onto her cheeks.

“On one condition.” Lysithea folded her arms. “We turn around and cut our hike short afterward.”

“Deal.” Edelgard sighed, a bit disappointed that they wouldn’t go on the full hike, but exploring the abandoned house would certainly make up for it.

The two began walking off-trail into the more dense and untamed parts of the woods. The grass was higher, and bushes were like claws rising up from the ground to grab their legs. Edelgard went first and bent any branches that got in their way, it was her idea so she felt like she needed to make this as enjoyable for Lysithea as possible. The house was only a short distance away; in normal conditions, it would take them only a minute or two to reach it, however, the more dense forest would double the time it took them.  
As they got closer they could see the more fine details of the house's exterior. Vines webbed their way around the house, climbing in the shattered windows and claiming the inside as well. The outside walls were covered in chipped paint, revealing the dark wood underneath it. It was two stories high with a small porch in front, with a few broken chairs. The front door was wide open, inviting the two inside. Lysithea was very alert while Edelgard seemed fairly relaxed. “El, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“We’ll be fine. I promise.” Edelgard reassured Lysithea, locking their fingers with each other once again, and gently squeezing.

Lysithea nodded and they approached the house, the steps to the porch creaked and dipped as their boots pressed down on it. Their pace slowed as they got closer to the house, even Edelgard grew a bit weary. They had a good view of the inside now, right across from the front door was a staircase that led to the second floor, next to the stairs led to the back of the house, or what was at one point the back of the house. There was now a gaping hole in the back. In front of the stairs, there was the entryway that led to separate rooms on each side. That was all they could see from the outside.

They took one final breath of the fresh forest air before finally stepping into the house, taking a look in both directions inside before deciding which way to go. Edelgard took one step onto the bottom of the staircase, stood upon the tip of her toes, and observed the top of the staircase. She could tell that there was a hole on the top of it. “Well, that narrows down our options. No point in going upstairs, unless we want to fall through the floor.”

“Perfect. That means we won't have to spend that much time here.” Lysithea was lurking behind Edelgard, still holding her hand. “Now let's hurry and explore this place so we can leave.”

Edelgard let out a sigh and walked into the room on the right with Lysithea right behind her; the floor ached with each step, making them soften their footsteps in an attempt to decrease the noise. The room was a living room. A torn up couch was in the center of the room, along with a few chairs. The fireplace was filled with cobwebs that climbed their way up the bricks and spread across the ceiling like veins. The couple made their way across the room tiptoeing over the broken glass from a chandelier which was once attached to the ceiling. Besides the broken furniture, the living room was empty. They reached the adjacent room, the kitchen, all the drawers were torn out from the counter and scattered throughout the room. The fridge and freezer were also wide open. They took a look in it from a distance, even then the stench from rotten food was plaguing their noses. A devious smirk grew on Edelgard’s face“Hey, Lysie, maybe there's some ice cream in there and we don’t have to go out after this.”

“Shut up! That’s disgusting” Lysithea said, giving Edelgard a gentle shove on the shoulder.

“I’m only kidding!” Edelgard laughed. “Let’s keep going.” 

They left the kitchen and found them at the large hole in the back of the house that they were able to see from the entrance. The tiled floor and the fact that they could see a cracked toilet a few meters out in the brush behind the gaping hole in the wall. Lysithea’s curiosity forced her to walk up to the edge of the hole “I wonder what happened here. Nothing is burnt. Clearly not a fire.”

Edelgard stepped in as well to take a look at things, looking through what was left of the drawers on the counter. Nothing but old toothbrushes, combs, and the like. Lysithea turned around and began nudging Edelgard to leave the bathroom “We should keep moving. We are almost done.” 

Stepping out of the bathroom their attention was drawn towards the ceiling, they were right beneath the top of the staircase. Most of the upstairs hallway floor was missing and they were able to see a few doors leading to what they assumed to be bedrooms. They thought nothing of it and moved on into the final room, walking past a small walk-in cabinet that had a washer and dryer with rags and old clothing draped on it. The last room was the dining room, the table was smashed in half and only one chair was left standing. Edelgard and Lysithea approached a glass cabinet that remained surprisingly intact, there wasn’t even much dust on the inside. It was like a small oasis in the midst of this desert of dust. Edelgard placed her hand on the glass and stared at it with curiosity. “So strange that this was left untouched. Everything else here is completely destroyed.”

“It’s interesting I suppose.” Lysithea crossed her arms just wanting to leave. “Whoever used to be here must’ve not had time to smash that on their way out or whatever”

“Hmm… It almost seems like someone is still here taking care of this. There are pictures inside of a family it looks like.” Edelgard moved her face right up against the glass and squinted her eyes.

“Don’t say things like that. I don’t want to get the idea that someone still lives here—”

Lysithea was interrupted by one of the doors upstairs swinging open and smashing against the wall. “AHH!” They both screamed as a cold chill crept through their spine.

A loud but restrained ghastly voice was mumbling something as they ran to the entrance of the house, tripping over the shattered wood of what was left of the dining room chairs. When they reached the door they both felt an unsettling presence behind them. They hesitantly turned around and saw a translucent person floating at the top of the steps. They couldn’t make out much about it’s appearance because both of them jetted out of the house screaming and ran all the way back to their car. Panting, Lysithea spoke. “I told you we shouldn’t have gone in there!”

“Yes yes, you were right,” Edelgard admitted defeat, hopped into the driver's seat, and threw her backpack into the seat behind her. “What was that?”

“That was clearly a ghost!” Lysithea stumbled into her seat, still shaking from that encounter. “Now hurry! Get us out of here.”

“Right.” Edelgard pushed down on the gas pedal and quickly drove them out of the parking lot and back onto the trail. She drove at a slightly faster pace than when she entered the trail, but still slow enough that she wasn’t going to accidentally drive off the road. A few minutes passed and they were finally able to settle down. Edelgard broke the silence. “So, I guess I owe you multiple ice cream dates now.”

“Yes, you do.” Lysithea agreed in a somewhat sarcastic but also playful tone. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect that to happen.” Edelgard rested her hand on Lysithea’s shoulder, reassuring her.

“I’m not mad at you. I know you had no idea that the house was haunted.” Lysithea smiled at Edelgard. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Edelgard let out a sigh, “Now, let's get out of here and get some ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @Blankpng_
> 
> I don't have notifications on so sorry if I don't see any comments.
> 
> Chapter two should be up tomorrow.


End file.
